


Cuddles & Kisses

by SCREAMINGlNSlDE



Series: Discord Requests :D [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCREAMINGlNSlDE/pseuds/SCREAMINGlNSlDE
Summary: Techno & Ranboo cuddle
Relationships: Ranboo/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Discord Requests :D [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197971
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Cuddles & Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Speedrunning fanfics dododo ; Not my best work, but do enjoy !!
> 
> Note: Yes, it's problematic, No I don't care. Please drink water & have a nice day <3
> 
> Spelling errors because I'm delusional <3

Techno was a very shy and awkward guy. Sure, he was known as a fiersome warrior in the battlefield, but behind that, he was very nice.

Ranboo knew this. Ranboo loved it. He loved how the same quiet, kind, nurturing Techno could also wipe out a battlefield of men with a single swing of his netherite axe.

Ranboo, in turn, was nothing of the likes. He was the same everywhere; quiet, awkward, but nice. The two were a nice duo together.

An outsider may think that they were friends, and that was something both laughed at. They were, in fact, in love with each other. It wasn’t an outward love, something expressed to the public with touches and hugs and boasts. It was a silent love, the kind only some could imagine. With loving smiles and kind gestures that made their relationship.

They were never too forward with it, they could never be.

But they didn’t mind. No harrassment of asking unesccacry questions, none of that. Just their love kept between the two lovers.

Techno sat quietly on the chair, looking at his book. It had a red color-no, it was maroon. It was a maroon color with large black lettering on the cover. What it said was unknown to anyone. No one really cared what Techno was readin. Namely for the caft that he was alone, but that wasn’t the point.

He embraced the delicate smell of rain tat softly dropped outside. It was quite nice. The peaceful sound of raindrops while words filled his head. Those words turned into sentences, which turned into paragraphs, which turned into pages, which turned into books, which turned into-wait. It was finsihed?

Techno set if off to the side, resting the red book on the wooden table beside him. He also put his glasses down beside the book. He rubbed his eyes, creating a look one would only see when looking through a kaleidescope.

At that moment, Ranboo came in carring a small white teacup with green leaves surrounding the top. The rim was a dim gold, looking as if it had not been touched in years. Of course, this was only the design, addint to the antique look Ranboo always adored.

Ranboo held it out, smiling gently. 

Techno looked up at Ranboo. Ranboo’s smile ever present glowing like the fire behind him.

It grew and blossomed with red, gold, and orange colors. Even tiny specks of brown appeared.

Techno looked back at Ranboo. He wa still holding the cup. Techno took it, making Ranboo’s eyes gloss over with something someone could only descripe as happiness. 

Techno set it to the side, it joinging Technos’ small collection of unneeded things.

Ranboo smiled, this time more somber than happy. He sat next to Techno, his lanky body fitting perfectly next to Techno’s bulky one. There were no words exchanged, only the fitting sound of silence surrounding and pervading the entire room. They sat comfortably, enjoying the other’s plain company.

Ranboo stood up, giving Techno a slight peck on his cheek before sitting in his lap and snuggling into Techno. Of course, Ranboo being 6’7 wasn’t the best when it came to cuddling, but they made it work. They sat there, Ranboo gripping Techno gently as Techno rested his chin on Ranboo’s shoulder.

They sat peacefully, snuggling until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms to the sound of a crackling fire and soft rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh to have a relationship like that
> 
> Platonic hand in marrige?


End file.
